Ferb
by Miyazuka
Summary: After leaving for a year Ferb is back in Danville to finish his last year of High School,Before going to Oxford next fall.On his first day back he meets Mel,A very interesting girl who makes him change his perspective on life...But will a meeting with a Very old Crush make him change his mind? Rated T with Mature Themes and Language,No pairings yet aside from FerbXOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hi!I'm Miyazuka,This story is about Ferb coming back from England and just returning life back to how it originally would have are a few OC's and it's Ferb and OC center based,Anyway!It will make more sense when your reading it:)

I've done allot of research into characters and created a few of my own for the story!There will be pairings and stuff,We won't see much of Bufford and Baljeet as they run in different circles as Phineas and Ferb...I'll stop going on and leave you to is a T-Rating with Mature...There will be No lemons but I'm telling you now!They are in High School btw,I'm British and I no nothing about American High school!Other Characters may or may not show up in the story...I'll see...They're seniors so about...17 or 18...

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the OC's!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**High School.

August 4th 2014,Ferb's Pov..

"_Shit,Is that Ferb?_"

"_What happened to him?_"

"_Who needs Phineas when they can have Ferb?_"

Allot of things were being said as I walked through the the last Year or so I've been Studying in England,Away from my family and all American advances...It's been hard,But It was worth it...I've met new people,Found myself,I even secured myself a Place in Oxford next year in the Autumn...

"Can you believe it Ferb!We're Seniors!"Phin said as we walked down the the years Phineas had lost his sweet innocent manner and had become the most popular boy in school,His friendliness and total innocence had turned him into a somewhat arrogant play boy.

"It's not that amazing..."I said honestly,I really wasn't interested...My high School education was actually done...I have and still am past a University level of Education...

Phin smiled as I looked at him,I always found it funny how he matured...He had grown into his awkwardness and turned into 'Sexy' as Isabella put it,He was still short standing at 5ft8 and his skinny muscles didn't had let his hair grow out abit so his head didn't look so triangular,Today he wore a blue button up,A pair of cream chino's and white converse...He honestly looked a little too formal...Especially with his satchel...

"Stop thinking about education...Start thinking about the girls bro!"He started,I inwardly sighed at the s peach I was about to get,"Senior and Junior girls want to touch you,They want you in them Ferb!And that's coming from me..."

"No."I said in the simplest terms as we saw Isabella and her Phineas,Isabella had changed too...Over the summer the pair had started to date...I actually ended terribly...for Isabella and drove her into a new state of mind...Bitchy Ex-girlfriend/Best friend.."Look Phineas,It's Bella..."

"Hey Ferb why don't we go over there!"He said in hurry as he pushed me over to a set of lockers where 2 girls were standing...

I sighed as we stopped infront of them...I didn't even bother looking at the pair and just hung my head in shame at my brother's reason for coming over...

"Phineas...I told you last year to stay away from me..."I looked up at the girl who said it,I believe her name was Laura...She was my lab partner in 8th grade.I liked Laura,She was one of the few other foreign people I knew,I'm pretty sure she was German...

"I know,I know!But I needed to get away from the eyes of Isabella...I swear she was in my bathroom last night.."He said in the most paranoid tone I've heard,Me and the other girl laughed...I looked up at her mid chuckle,If her laugh wasn't the cutest thing her face skin was golden,Which in comparison to mine made me look like a sheet of eyes were the most amazing shade of Hazel and her a dark blonde...

"Hi..."I said looking at her,,She smiled at me showing off her adorable dimples and braces...

"Your British?"She asked in confusion...

"Don't you know?"Phineas asked her,She shook her head...

"I've never actually spoken to him before..."

"I've never seen you in my life if that helps..."I said awkwardly...She blushed as Laura burst out laughing...

"SHE LIVES NEXT DOOR TO YOU!"She screamed as doubled over,She started slapping Phineas on the back and he started to...The pair eventually wondered away...

"I'm sorry..."I said honestly..."It's fine...I have to go to class...I'll...see you..."She said as she closed her locker,As she walked away I heard her whisper,"_But you won't see me..._"

_**At Lunch...**_

"I cannot think straight..."I said as I took off my hoodie.I had just come from swimming practice and I was still pretty damp...

"Is the bad boy all twizzled?"Isabella asked me...I have no idea where she came from and why she was sitting with me Phin and Django...

"Bad Boy?"Both Django and I asked...She nodded her head...

"Your Tall,Hot,Silent,British and seem to hate like the Buffer Loki!"She said...That made so much sense...

"Does that male the Thor?"Phineas asked with a smile,"Because I will always be the better looking brother..."He finished with a wink...

"No you wont..."Django said with a cheeky grin,I stopped listening to what they were saying as soon as I spotted Mel...She had changed out of her other clothes and into a pair of black shorts,and one of our school's gym long blonde locks were tied up in a high pony tail,her hair was so long that it touched the floor as she tied her old par converse...

I stood up and walked over to her,"Hey..."I said as she stood up...

"Oh,Hi Ferb!"

"I'm sorry about earlier..."I said as I looked down to her,I couldn't really see from her large jumper before...But she was really...I don't think there's a word to describe her body...Like,Curvy wasn't even a word!I know I shouldn't have been looking...but her body was really amazing,Her breasts were just about bigger than most other girls who I'd met,Her legs were long and defined...So very long...They led up to her wide hips and pretty big butt...I was getting pretty turned on looking at her...And Now I feel like a pervert!

"-It's not like we had been friends in the first place,I've pretty much been stalking you for the last-I AM NOT A STALKER!"I heard her say as her face turned bright red...

"Pardon?"I said...

"There's no need to apologise...Trust me!Anywho!"

"Anywho,I'd like to make it up to you sometime...You seem like a cool girl and I was pretty interested in you F.O.B. jumper..."I said with a smile,"Plus it means we can check each other out another time.."

"You noticed?"She groaned awkwardly,"I'm so sorry...But you have the nicest shoulders and I saw your locket underneath your shirt,Which made me notice it was damp and since it's white it's pretty see through,So I looked at the rest of your clothes and noticed your boner and then couldn't look at your face and-"

" ...Erm.."I was actually dying!,"Well...Mel it's been awkward,But I liked it...I'll call you?"

"Doesn't calling me require a number?"

I didn't know what to say anymore...Do I as?I've never felt so weird!I speak to girls all the time but this...I can't..

"Ferb watching this is painful,"I turned around to Laura behind me,"Mel will call you...She'll see you Friday for your date or whatever!"

And with that they were gone...I have never been more thankful!

* * *

End of Chapter 1!Please review and tell me what you think...This is my second ever fanfic btw:)


	2. Chapter 2:Sports

**A/N:**Hi!This is Chapter 2 of Ferb,Please R&R and enjoy:)Sorry I took so long to update,I went on holiday:D

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the OC's!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**Sports.  


August 8th 2014,Ferb's Pov..

"Hey Ferb!"I smiled as I heard the ever so exited voice of Isabella,I didn't want it to be her...but you know..."What are you doing after your last class?"She asked me with a smile as she clinked her pink high heels was always tall,but the heel's made her my height!I laughed as I noticed her beach bag was the same exact shade of pink as her with the pink and pink,she wore a short black skirt and a white jumper,her long back hair was in a high bun secured by a matching pink studded bow...

"Hello Pinky the Chihuahua..."I said with a smile as she fixed her bow with a face that screamed,'Don't go there'.

"Anyway,what are you doing after your last class?"She asked me again as I put the rest of my book's in my bag,

"I have Co-ed gym now,Sooo I'm probably going to go home and shower..."I said as she played with her gold bow earrings...Since when does her entire outfit need to match?

"Hmm"She said pulling out her Iphone 5,She had the strangest case...It was like cake icing and other candies!,"I have cheer practice after school and I...by me I mean Adyson,Wanted to know if you could help catch her?"

"No."I said straight away before slamming my locker,"You know I would let her fall"

"PLEASE!"She shouted grabbing hold of my leg as I tried to walk away,"Ferb I never ask for anything!"

"You asked to borrow $250 so you could plan a party!Then asked to borrow my house!"I said kicking her off genitally,"Bella I love you like a sister but there are something's a man just won't do...Especially if it's with a girl who tried to marry me..."I finished picking her up off the floor,I helped her wipe the dirt off of her jumper and fix her bow...

"Fine,But who can help?"She asked giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes in the world,"Phineas hates me,And there's no other guy I actually trust to throw and catch my friends without being a perv..."

"Stop,Please.."I said trying to look away,"FINE!I'll be there for 10 minutes...just make sure every thing's set up outside...I know you have a free period right now..."

"Yay!"She said giving me a hug,"Love you and I owe you"She said running off...

"I am too nice..."I said walking away as the bell went off...

**_In Gym Class..._**

"I HATE laps!"I heard Phin shout from the other side of the track,Phineas wasn't and I really do mean wasn't...the athletic type...Sure he rode a bike and could skate board...most could!But he was really bad at things like running,or American football...the football thing was because he was small and ropey...either way,I liked sports and was on my 2nd lap...

"Ferb!"I heard someone shout from behind me,I turned to see Laura sprinting towards me and a few other people behind her.I slowed down till she caught up and ran at a similar pace to her,"You run so freaking fast!"She said panting.I had actually been pretty good friends with Laura,She understood what it was like to be the '(Insert country here)' kid!Even though she had lost her accent she was still German...Ish...

"Genetics?"I asked,My Dad wasn't a runner...my biological Mum...maybe...

"Your some British Jamaican hybrid.I swear,I'm gonna see your running in the next Olympics..."She said with a smile as we ran.I know allot about Laura,She was one of my closest 's ethnic background was actually Moroccan,Haitian and mother was mixed Austrian-Moroccan and her father was Haitian,I had met them and her siblings was tall,with light brown/golden skin,Dark green eyes and well...her hair was originally dark brown but now it was teal...

"You know I don't run..."I said speeding up happily,we were now where Phineas had stopped to complain for the last 5 minutes.I heard the coach start shouting about what we were doing today,Since our class was small we had the option of doing ,I wanted to swim but that wasn't an option...

"So Turbo-Ferbo,How about you,me and Ellie go kick a ball about?"Phineas asked,he would play but at the same time try to text...

"Ellie?"Laura asked,"You barley know me can't call me anything but Laura..."

"He is very sorry Laurel..."I said with a smile,Laura is what the teacher's remembered back in middle school and freshman year...so It stuck...her Real name was Laurel Moreau...t'was French...

"I hate you..."She said as Phineas and Grabbed her hands and dragged her towards where the football's were kept.I noticed a slight blush on her skin...I wonder why...

"Love you two Babe!"Phineas said,I stopped and pulled her to my other side...the one where Phineas wasn't there to piss her off...So I was stuck in the middle holding both of they're hands as I dragged them to the shed...

"Phin,Don't call her ,don't hurt him..."I hated acting like the parent to the two of them...

"I was actually talking to you Ferb,when I said I hate you.."

"Oh...Love you two _herrlich_"I said with a smile,I said the last word in German so Phineas wouldn't talk to me about calling her something...

"Herrlich?"Phin asked,I laughed as Laura said,

"It's something your really not..."

**After School...**

"So it's just the 4 of you,throwing and catching her?"I asked looking at Ginger,Isabella,Millie and Adyson...ugh..

"Yeah,We're the 're seeing who'd be better at this..."Bella said with a smile...

"We're going against the short 's the lightest and can been seen easier from far away..."Ginger said in croaky voice,Poor Ginger had laryngitis...

* * *

End of Chapter 2!Please review and tell me what you think...**Herrlich** is German for gorgeous btw!I felt as If Ferb would be the guy to flirt with his friends from time to time:)


End file.
